Falling on Cue
by the nadja
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru, co-stars on the new, hopefully hit movie for their Sailor Moon series, on none other than the love story between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen! AU, no senshi business unless it's on the set. Definitely a love story. U&M. go R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Notes: these: ' ' = thoughts not something said out loud…unless I say otherwise! ;p  
  
Falling on Cue: cut of bittersweet kisses  
  
  
  
"You're in my heart Serenity…"  
  
"And you will always be in mine."  
  
A strong arm slowly found its way around the fragile golden haired beauty's back as her heavy eyelids dropped over blue glass eyes. Leisurely, the dark haired owner of the arm put himself and his partner in the motion of turning as he wrapped his cape around her, moving his face closer to hers. His eyes shut as they kissed tenderly with every emotion they could muster. The kiss was of longing and ache. It was hardly a desperate attempt. They were alive and in love. Silently a tear drop rolled gracefully down the petal-like cheek of the young woman who stayed in the arms of the masked man clad in a black tuxedo. Suddenly a loud voice filled the air, disturbing the bittersweet kiss.  
  
"CUT!!! That's all for today, guys. That was perfect!" shouted a Japanese man in his native tongue, signaling the couple to part. He was a bit rugged looking, but the Hawaiian styled shirt and bright yellow sneakers with blue shoelaces suggested otherwise.  
  
Suddenly the once in love couple were broken as the blonde haired princess shoved her prince charming roughly away from her. A swirl of white folds and a rustling black velvet cape molded together around the two. A loud smacking noise could be heard amidst the hurricane of expensive fabric followed by a lopsided grin. Crew members looked shocked at the scene instantly rolling their eyes at the duo. It was just another normal day.  
  
"Dammit, Mamoru! I told you NEVER to TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN!" shouted the obviously angry woman after she retrieved her offending hand from the blue eyed chap in a dashing tuxedo. Despite the uneasiness she felt looking at his grin, she smiled triumphantly as she took into account her attempted assault caused a burning red mark. The fact a white mask and black top hat were newly rested on the floor boosted that smile a bit more as the uneasiness completely left her system.  
  
"My dear 'Serenity,' I believe I wasn't touching," his eyes showed amusement as his grin grew in millimeters, "I was squeezing."  
  
"Well, Mr. Chiba, I suggest you don't 'squeeze' again. After all, I am not one of your fans nor am I one of your outrageously vast amounts of woman. And, no," the blonde held up a petite hand before any words came out of the grinning lips, "that was not a compliment. Next time, I assure you, I'll slug you instead." With a haughty air to her, Tsukino Usagi walked off the balcony set and towards the refreshment tables. She was hungry.  
  
"So, I take it we won't be having lunch today?"  
  
An entertained laugh was heard from the refreshment table.  
  
Mamoru chuckled to himself as he ignored the actuality the woman slapped him, insulted him, told him off, threatened him and walked away within five minutes, thus, leaving him without a last say in the whole scene. He sure loved her attitude and spice, but he did not have enough insurance to cover the injuries Usagi could and would give him. Because of her, Mamoru was able to transcend from the bitter, cold-hearted and insulting, well, still insulting. But, the point is, he was never the same after he met the strange woman with the meatball shaped pigtails. He grew a heart…or something of the sort. He wondered why she never denied a part with him and he wondered why he never did either.  
  
Over the years, Usagi and Mamoru have continuously been paired in numerous acting gigs. They were both discovered in acting school together during a play they were in.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Yea, that's right. We weren't the stars of the play. When we found out we were objects of interest we were both shocked to say the least. I put everything I had into my part, and I'm glad I did." Usagi laughed naturally with mirth shining in her sky blue eyes. The audience applauded graciously.  
  
Usagi was yet again being interviewed by another talk show host. She took a glance at the fake Tokyo background through the small window looking wall and smiled. Simple, but stunning was the small action as the interviewer cracked a joke and asked another question.  
  
"So, you and Chiba Mamoru go pretty far back, Usagi. There must've been SOME sort of attraction throughout the years," the blonde girl laughed once gain, causing a few hearts to melt. Eager teen boys and some men here and there awaited her answer to hopefully be negative, as did some of the females in the crowd. She smiled thoughtfully.   
  
'Of course this question had to come. Why the hell do they always ask it?'   
  
It was true, it's no wonder such a question always got brought up, but the answers were always the same or at least similar.  
  
"No, of course not. Haha, sure, there might have been chances hear and there. I suppose. He's just not my type." 'Spoken like a true actress, Usagi, you were wonderful!' she grinned, "Besides, I couldn't be with a man I worked with," 'More or less hate' she wanted to add in.  
  
"Why's that?" pressed on the host with a knowingly huge smile.  
  
Usagi winked at the crowd and smiled, "Figure it out!" she replied slyly with an amused laugh as the audience laughed along, applauded, screamed and whistled. The blueness of her eyes decreased its appearance under squinting eyelids as her large round eyes tried to read the posters and banners made especially for her. She wanted to sigh after thinking about her and Mamoru being together. She was let off easy this time.  
  
The man laughed and tried to calm himself down as the minutes of his show were soon fading away into the rest of the night, "So, before we run out of time, there's rumors of a movie for your hit series, Sailor Moon. Care to share?"  
  
~~~~  
  
"Well, where'd you hear such a thing, Ryu?" teased Mamoru with an innocent look on his face which collected a humorous and dreamy reaction from the crowd, "Haha, actually, we have a little something of the sort in store for you guys. We were just recently approved of promoting it."  
  
"Really, do tell," urged the young man interviewing the dark, tall handsome man, Chiba Mamoru on his morning talk show, "Is Miss Tsukino in on this deal, as well?"  
  
"Well, what do you think? Of course she is! You don't expect me to be Sailor Moon dressed in a sailor suit, do you?" the booming, deep and sensual voice of the actor challenged with amusement. This, of course, causing a pleasant reaction from the viewers again.   
  
"She's a lovely lady and I am honored to be working with her again."  
  
"So, what's the storyline for this production?"  
  
Mamoru gave a cunning grin.  
  
~~~~  
  
Usagi gave a heart winning smile before her response.  
  
~~~~  
  
"The love story of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask."  
  
~~~~  
  
So, how was that for a beginning??? Eh? Eh? Like it? Hope you do. Hate it? That's your opinion. Personally, I think it's not half bad. Any suggestions?  
  
Please, tell me if it has potential.  
  
For those of you who have read my first story. Sorry, for not finishing it yet and updating in awhile for that matter. I just had to get this idea out of my head! Thank you for everything, though. I'll do my best to update 'How We Connect.' I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please, review. It really helps boost confidence and stuff. And, it's always nice to know someone's reading. If you wanna e-mail me for some reason here's my address: RAWRexclamationpoint@yahoo.com!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out  
  
p.s. I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON AT ALL! 


	2. inserted odds

Enjoy.  
  
~~~~  
  
A muffled grunt could be heard followed by a, "Mm?"  
  
"Usagi?"   
  
Insert delicate sigh.  
  
"Yea, Chiba?"  
  
"How come you're awake so late?"  
  
"Well, I dunno, really… I mean, why in the world would anyone even think about calling me at this ungodly hour?" a shuffle could be heard through the phone as Usagi turned over on her bed. She sat on her fluffy pink pillow and rested her frizzy head on the headboard of her bed.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
Insert a devastated sigh.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru, since when have I been the alternative to your weariness?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake someone else up."  
  
"So glad you thought of me."  
  
Insert chuckle and relaxed sigh.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"So, really, why'd you call?" the petite Silver-haired blonde covered her mouth as an intruding yawn seeped passed her lips.  
  
"Where's Kiyoshi? Did I wake him up, too?"   
  
"Don't even think that he would be here at night or me with him. We are going to wait until we get married to do that," Usagi took an intake of breath and added as an after note, "unlike SOMEBODY I know."  
  
Mamoru wondered if she could feel the grin on his face when she said that. Despite all the women he's ever been with, he's never bedded nor has he been bedded. The thought of laughing at the remark enticed him a bit.  
  
"You'd be surprised, meatball head," with that Usagi decided she was too tired to fume with rage and told him so.  
  
"So, that means you're still a virgin then, eh?" an all too innocent blush etched onto the tired face of the offending party. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind as it screamed its embarrassment and anger so loud she instantly wished for a bottle of aspirin. This certainly was none of his business and she was losing precious sleep by the second.  
  
"Tsk. Usagi, how old are you now? Twenty-four? Anyways, wouldn't matter, I doubt that boyfriend of yours would ever even dare to work up the nerve to get that intimate with you. He's too meek and boring."  
  
With that Usagi decided to go off. But, her mouth thought otherwise. Her mind wanted to be civilized. Well, at least even a bit, but her heart screamed for a battle.  
  
Mamoru on the other hand was enjoying this nice little chat. He just simply could not sleep tonight and wanted to hear Usagi's pretty voice. It always did help him calm down, especially when he got a riled reaction out of her. He wondered if he should end this chat soon as he wiped the remaining sleep out of his midnight blue eyes. He was far from even being able to doze off.  
  
"Not true, idiot. He's everything to me. Smart, funny, gentle, sexy-"  
  
"Lame, mind-numbing, shy, quiet, uneasy sometimes, frail-"  
  
"Shut up, Mamoru. Don't interrupt me when I'm talking." he smirked.  
  
"I love him, though. Despite small flaws like those, I love him."  
  
"Yeah, love changes everything." Usagi could just see the bored expression to the tone he used.  
  
"It could make those great and lame personalities outwit and outweigh looks. Even make the person appear more attractive. Can't it, Usagi?"  
  
"Good night, idiot."  
  
"Hey, meatball head, I'm not even tired! Let's keep tal-"  
  
Insert beep and night slicing ring tone.  
  
"Heh, look, who's cutting off who now?" whispered Mamoru to the phone as he chuckled to himself.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hey, bunny! Hungry?" Usagi giggled as she nodded.  
  
"Of course, Makoto, why else would I go here?" The green eyes of her tall brunette friend showed that of mock hurt as she playfully clutched onto the orange material of an apron over her heart.  
  
"What?!" Makoto's twinkling eyes gave no justice to her pouty lips, "And here I thought you were just visiting little ol' me all this time!"   
  
Usagi laughed as she took off her sunglasses happy she had the day off from shooting today.  
  
"Quiet, you, and give me my food!" the short woman ordered the tall one.  
  
"Haha, ok, ok, hold your horses little one!" she left at once into the back of the quaint bakery and café shop.  
  
Usagi sighed happily as she took a look around like she usually did. Cheery wooden orange seats complimented round and green wooden tables. Each table donned pink cherry blossoms in small glass vases, matching perfectly with the light pink painted onto the outside of the quaint business.   
  
Donned on the left wall was a portrait framed in glass containing much memories of her college life and many good times. Six happy people beamed back at Usagi as she wished once again she could relive those moments. Not that she was unhappy of her life now, but a trip down memory lane was the best mental vacation.  
  
"Mamoru and Rei, still an item back then," Usagi shook her head and laughed as she saw herself and Makoto sitting in front of the couple smiling like hell with peace signs dawning either one of their hands.  
  
"Amy…I wonder how she's doing," she examined the blue haired girl with her hands modestly behind her back, thoughtfully, "she was always the most quiet and most humble of us all!"  
  
"Yea, remember when she got her hair dyed? We all flipped! It was her own crazy impulse, too. I wish at least one of us was there!"  
  
Usagi grinned as Makoto laid her lunch in front of her.  
  
"Mina was always the over flirtatious one. She had a majorly huge crush on that photographer," mused the brunette as Usagi gladly munched on her food. They both looked at the posing Minako besides Rei, winking and bending over, looking as if she had just blown a kiss towards the camera man-which she did. All too suddenly they burst out with laughter from recollections of the past, Usagi coughing a bit from food yet to be fully swallowed.  
  
But, that was long ago, when they were all still in college. All of them had acting classes together, but only Mamoru, Minako and Usagi took it seriously as a profession. That is where all of them became the best of friends. Now, they were all split up practically, living elsewhere in Japan, Europe, America, China, Africa, whatever. It did not matter where, all she knew was she was happy everyone was fulfilling their ambitions for life. After they filmed the last of the Sailor Moon series everyone wanted to follow their real dreams.  
  
"Usagi! I've got the best of news! In my horoscope today it said I was going to meet a sexy and romantic Libra this month, who is going to sweep me off my feet!" Makoto had long since passed the "He looks like my old boyfriend" phase, if it could be considered that. It kind of left her after they shot the Sailor Moon series. But, she was still a wishful thinker, with her romance novels. She was definitely a hopeless romantic.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Usagi! What if I see him today?! Look at me! I'm hideous!" exclaimed Makoto as the starry twinkle in her eyes left and was replaced with slight gloom.  
  
Usagi laughed. No, she did not change at all.  
  
~~~~  
  
Mamoru was enjoying his evening, out on a date with the girl of his choice. He did not get any sleep the night before, but hey, lack of slumber was nothing to keep him down from his bachelor days. He did ponder on the silver-haired nymph at times, but nothing special. He grinned at the thought of calling her. They were a bit more civil towards each other than usual. It was kind of nice.  
  
"Oh, sweetie! We're going to a French restaurant?" exclaimed the pretty brunette sitting in the passenger seat next to him. His jaw was set nicely as he nodded once. Since when was he sweetie to her? A smug grin formed on his lips. He hated to say it, but he was only on his first date with the girl and she was already turning him off. Although, she did have a pretty face and an appealing bubbly personality…She was just a little too bubbly. He thought about Usagi and thought how he would rather have someone like her.  
  
As Mamoru and his exquisite date walked passed the reservations table with a waiter leading them through the maze of fancy tables he wondered, with amusement, why he wanted someone like Usagi, but not Usagi. Then he stopped as a small "Eep" was heard.  
  
"Speak of the devil," was all he said as he stared at surprised blue eyes framed around and above with soft, lovely bangs.  
  
"Hello, Kiyoshi, Usagi." He said with two nods and received respectful greetings.  
  
Insert amused grin and developing frown.  
  
  
  
What were the odds?   
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
:)  
  
THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!  
  
I really hope you all like this chapter as much or more than the first one. I've been going crazy writing it and changing it and writing it over. Haha, I have very high standards for myself. But, this is pretty much the best I can do right now, at least. I just wish it was as long as the chapters in my other story. This is short.  
  
It's hard to write when you really don't know where to go with this all, except the beginning. But, thanks again for the reviews! I'll try and make the second chapter better!  
  
Tokyo Rabbit: **giggles** thank you! You gave me the most uncanny drive to write more fast! I hope this chapter's close to what you expected to read!  
  
Ik: Haha, of course it's a love story between Mamoru and Usagi! I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Sailor Star: It's an honor. Thanks! I always tried to finish reading you're "Deadly Schooling" story, but I'd always have to stop for one reason or the other. I shall try and get to it quickly!  
  
Emerald_jade: you and me both! *wink* but, I am spoken for! Can't go off running away with anime characters now, can we? (oh…but if it were only so…haha)  
  
KawaiiFilipina: I read your story "Mission: Triple Threat" very nice. I liked it. Hehe, and, guess what? I'm Filipina, as well. :)  
  
mae: may be they will…may be they won't! hehe…  
  
Again everyone, thanks again!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	3. pick up fight rejections

I just wanted to say again…I don't own these lovely characters.  
  
~~~  
  
After a few more words and a polite invite from Kiyoshi, Mamoru and his date obligingly settled at the table Usagi and her partner were seated at.  
  
"Oh, joy," Usagi mumbled rather dully as she placed her delicate palm of her right hand under her chin. She briefly scanned her nails shaded with light pink.  
  
"What was that meatball head?" Usagi instantly glared. She was not even wearing her hair up and she was still commented and referred to as that. About to make her own little comment, Usagi restrained her mouth when she felt a comforting squeeze on her left hand. She smiled at Kiyoshi as her eyes met his gentle golden brown eyes. She loved him so much.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Usagi watched as waiters came and added two plates along with their respective silverware in front of the newly seated couple. The urge to sigh impolitely and deliberately submerged quickly as she felt another form of reassurance applied onto her left hand. She blinked a couple of times and took notice of the auburn haired girl in front of her. Her brown eyes showed nervousness as they locked with Usagi. She felt like laughing but suddenly remembered her manors.  
  
Offering a gentle smile to the nervous one of Mamoru's companion Usagi gave an introduction.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Usagi," she held out her hand and it was soon met with a hesitant, soft hand of Mamoru's date, donned with burgundy nail polish.   
  
"I'm Kiyoshi, Usagi's boyfriend. You probably knew that, though." He looked thoughtfully at the black haired female before him as she nodded.  
  
"Yes. I am Rai. It's an honor to meet such respectable people." Her shining black hair cascaded passed her shoulders as her head bowed down respectfully. May be it was out of her uncertainty, as well, but she quickly looked up with a wide smile and a faint blush on her cheeks. Usagi grinned. She was taking this girl, may be twenty or so, to her liking.  
  
"Now tell me, how did Mamoru get such a sweet person like you to go on a date with him?" a chuckle could be heard from the girl. Mamoru scowled a bit. The waiters came and asked for their request of beverages and left politely.  
  
"Simple, he asked me."  
  
"Reasonable enough," answered Kiyoshi quietly with a smile.  
  
"And, I thought it was my irresistible charm."  
  
Usagi almost snorted, "Charm? Ha. That so called 'charm' would have scared her away."  
  
Mamoru frowned and shrugged it off with a chuckle as he looked at the eyes of the blue eyed woman before him. Her golden hair glared silver and white under the glow of the elegant chandelier above their table. Its vast amount was let loose of her usual hairstyle and gently flowed down. He then looked at the man next to her with his shining gold eyes and silky black hair complimenting his pale skin. The two looked exceptionally nice together.  
  
"And, Kiyoshi?" he said out of a burning fire in his stomach only Usagi could spark. "He has charm?" he noticed a flash in Kiyoshi's eyes as the man looked down.  
  
In return for her debts of comfort from her partner, Usagi's hands applied a loving amount of pressure to the right hand of Kiyoshi. He looked up and smiled weakly. His eyes showed no sign of hurt or offense. She knew he was not one to pick up battles. Usagi frowned, but she was.  
  
"More than you could ever muster," she paused and held back the venom she wanted to spit out at the offending man's blue eyes. Her own scanned the face of Rai and felt a surge of guilt. She did not want to put her under anything. But, she would not stand down. Her eyes showed an apologetic look into brown eyes that showed off surprise and confusion striving to find understanding.  
  
"He's better than you, sweeter than you and more loving than you could ever be. Look at you, insulting innocent people as if they weren't of any importance."  
  
Mamoru let out that smirk of his. His eyes showed nothing. Usagi wondered for a moment if it was his great skills in the art of performance or out of sheer feelings and emotions.  
  
"Of course not, there's not a doubt in my mind he's impotent," came the almost not so polite reply out of those smirking lips. It was as if he could not resist such a juvenile response.  
  
Usagi's eyes then burned of anger as she suppressed a shocked gasp. Her hands itched to launch herself at the inferior man and slap every single cocky remark, rude smirk and appalling attitude out of him. Mamoru wondered if the other two occupants of the table understood what he said. Kiyoshi was staring at him in wonderment and Rai's ruby colored mouth was slightly open.  
  
"I think that's enough for one night guys," came her silent reply in hope of peace between everyone and a lighter mood, "anyone know what they are going to get for dinner?"   
  
And the drinks were served.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but we shall be leaving now." A gentle nod from Rai and no real expression from Mamoru gave Kiyoshi authorization to lead his girlfriend towards the exit.  
  
Apparently, Kiyoshi's girlfriend felt nothing even close to leaving.  
  
"Now, wait just a minute!" the tone of her voice getting angrier by the second, "I'm not done here! We didn't even get our drinks, honey."  
  
Kiyoshi blushed slightly, "You did. We didn't. You drank a whole bottle, dear…along with Rai's drink."  
  
"Oh, well, that's beside the point! Mamoru's a jackass. He is an idiot, in fact. If I were to let poor, sweet Rai get even close to a little tipsy," Usagi's arms flew into the air to emphasize her statement, "she might end up falling for him in bed. I just can't let my friend go through that." She huffed at her bangs and cursed her long hair not being up in its meatballs.   
  
"Whatever, you say meatball head."  
  
Usagi downed a glass of wine from a shocked grey-haired woman at a table eight feet from the reservation podium. She almost laughed at the sensation of an upcoming hiccup she felt. Once she took a glance at the old ladybird she seized the champagne flute from, Usagi fell into a fit of giggles. Her fluffed up hair amusingly went with her overly tasteless lime green dress. The lady never seemed so offended in her life.  
  
"But, I don't know you!" Usagi burst out in another giggle attack. All of a sudden her mood changed sour again. Her target, once more, was Mamoru. She glared menacingly at his wavy, silk hair.  
  
"And, you, just because our writers made my favorite hairstyle into some sort of mockery to give more humor in our series, doesn't mean you have to use it outside of work!" she had this incredible urge to stick up her middle finger as Kiyoshi gently tugged at her wrist. Slowly, he wrapped her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"You would think after four years, it would get old, you sorry ass-HEY!"  
  
And, with that, a slightly drunk Usagi was carried out of the sophisticated, respectable restaurant over the shoulder of her supposed boyfriend. Her face was cherry red of anger and wine. Screaming profanities at Kiyoshi and her stupid, womanizing co-star, ignoring all the bright flashes and such around her, Usagi finally managed to stick her middle finger out towards the direction of Mamoru's face through a window.  
  
Inside the restaurant Mamoru sat quietly and sipped on his wine.  
  
"Well, shall we go then, Rai?"  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
She felt his hot breath over her lips as they separated for air. His pale cheeks were shaded pink and his hair was greatly disturbed and out of place from her journeying hands. Speaking of which, they seemed to be a little too involved in their own little journey as Usagi unbuttoned his dress shirt and placed hungry kisses all over his upper body.  
  
"Usagi," the soft lips of Kiyoshi let out a pleasured moan, "I…"  
  
Before the distressed man could send any sort of protest he felt warmth cover the most sensitive part of his body. Legs buckled on his waist as he felt the skin of Usagi rub against his pants. She was driving him crazy and she knew it. Her grin was seductive as she began to nibble on his ear gently. He growled.  
  
"Oh, Kiyoshi, tell me you want this!" her rocking quickened slightly as she felt more excited, "Please, tell me you want this!"  
  
"Usagi!" the girl quickly pulled her dress over her head and unclasped her black bra. Tossing it away as she grabbed Kiyoshi's large hand and put it against her left breast, "Kiyoshi…" she quickened her pace and begun to unbutton his pants as she hungrily took over the trapped man's lips.  
  
"No!" swiftly Usagi was pushed off from black pants and onto her comfortable bed. She stared with disbelief and confusion as her eyes were layered with tears. Not wanting to blink in fear of them falling, Usagi looked away and pulled her embroider blanket of lilies over her body. She needed to save at least one ounce of her dignity.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Get out." her hair was pale from what small light the moon was able to give the room through partially closed shades. It pooled all around her elegantly despite its disheveled state.  
  
"Usagi, please, we can't."  
  
Wild blue eyes shot up with a storm of anger and hurt. She was confused, greatly confused.  
  
"I know! I throw myself at you! Naked and try to be sexy and seductive, but all I get is rejection! I can't even get to my own boyfriend, dammit!" by now her tears fell without the help of her eyes closing. Devastation made her body tremble.  
  
"I give a little push and all I get is a huge shove back!" she closed her stinging eyes and wished her headache to go away. She wiped at her eyes madly and winced as the ring on her right hand scratched at one of her temples. It was like a bad movie she starred in. All she needed was some cheesy music to fill in the mood and her embarrassment.  
  
"I told you to leave me be!" she felt a slightly rough shake on her shoulders.  
  
"Why are you being like this, huh? God, what is wrong with you? Getting drunk, throwing a tantrum in the restaurant and even in front of the media…all because of Mamoru?" he shouted. Usagi's mouth quivered. He never shouted at her before.  
  
"Are you happy? You gave the media some juicy tidbit they wanted. What came over you, Usagi?" he asked desperately. His deep voice threading through her ears easily with frustration, as well.  
  
"Leave…" he looked at the woman before him as he buttoned his navy blue shirt up. Slightly glancing at her beautiful blue strapless evening gown tossed carelessly onto the floor, he felt his guard going down. She looked lovely when he first saw her wearing it this evening. Then, without another glance at the crying Usagi, he left without another word.  
  
He never was one to pick up battles.  
  
~~~~  
  
whoo…how was it guys? Sorry, I kept trailing off a lot…if you lost interest at some points. I was kind of fishing for ideas while writing.  
  
Sadly, my pen name is no longer "nadja" :(. Very sad. This is in my profile:  
  
  
  
well, isn't this just a bit depressing? i can no longer be known as nadja. this new system was made to grow individual opportunities to grow reputations without interferance. well, i have to say, my reputation was doing quite alright without any interferences from the other 3 or 4 nadja's that were alongside me. and, now, i feel very "interfered" with.  
  
dammit, i will not be known as this "nadja2" either. confining me to such a thing is just absurd and not cool at all.  
  
so, there you go, guys! please, i ask of you, if you will, still refer to me as nadja.  
  
piss out and nadja trips out!   
  
Yea, depressing.  
  
STEEL: heh, well, my intention was putting them in the same table. Now, tell me, I'm curious…did you expect this?  
  
Mae: just wait and see, I'm still figuring everything out. :)  
  
Sailor Star6: thanks for coming back! Don't worry, they'll be plenty of shoot scenes…sorry none in this chapter. But, yes, although patience is a virtue, it's one I never really cared to have! So, I feel ya. Thank you for accepting my errors! I wonder…sailor star "6"…oh, no, did they get you with the pen name system thingy, too?!  
  
Emerald-jade: keep looking! I'm very happy with who I'm with right now, though. But, I wish you the best of luck…and hurrah. We have the same cultural background. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Angel-leigh: good stuff.   
  
Again, thanks for the reviews…and please, still refer to me as nadja. It'll be much appreciated.  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	4. ugliest filter

Usagi hummed a soft tune as she walked back to her room with a mug of steaming hot chocolate in her left hand. She smiled a bit as she held the yellow sun mug under her chin. She always loved feeling the heat tickle it. The feeling made her feel so warm inside when she was little.  
  
"But, the best part was drinking it," she said to her thoughts, "especially when recovering from a killer hangover."  
  
This was very true. Usagi woke up to nothing but the great discomfort and pain of her throbbing head. Aside from that, she was torn from her not so peaceful slumber with a dry throat, bad breath, smeared make up, tangled hair and naked. It only took her a long four minutes to remember why she was all of the above and hating it.  
  
But, it only took a minute to start crying.  
  
Now, after some make up remover, a shower, a bit of moisturizer and a mug of hot chocolate, Usagi felt somewhat refreshed. If only these could take away her nagging conscience.  
  
"Just don't think about it too much…otherwise in about an hour you're gonna kill Mamoru at work, Usagi." The actress fought the urge to laugh at how much of a pleasure that would actually be, but the feeling of dizziness and a throbbing head would be her only reward if she did. So, she opted to just turn on her fair-sized television and check on what the media decided to say about her performance the night before.  
  
A young, timid voice ran through Usagi's sense to hear and she wiped the warm moist off her chin.  
  
"Please, I already told you. We all just had some fun at dinner and drank a few drinks. Now, if that's a crime then practically the whole world should be accused and guilty! -Miss Tsukino just had a little too much to drink, we were having a good time as friends-"  
  
Usagi finished taking a sip from her mug and smiled. Rai, thought Usagi as she stared at the woman trying not to scream at the press. Her green eyes reflected that of modesty and honesty as she protested in favor of Usagi.  
  
"Thank you…" came out the words as if the auburn-haired girl could hear.  
  
She missed Hiyoshi.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Usagi! Hey, saw you on the newsstands, it's like you're famous over night, girl!"   
  
Gold tresses shined as Usagi stopped and turned from her car. She took off her shades coolly and took a look around the studio parking lot. Her lips immediately formed a smile once she saw a chocolate-haired girl who looked to be about her age. Her amber eyes glistened with taunting mischief Usagi always adored about her.  
  
"Why, Etsuko, it's been awhile."  
  
"You betcha! Aren't you excited about your movie? We get to work again for at least about a few hours for a measly five minutes! I was so happy, I couldn't sleep last night." The girl giggled to herself in delight.  
  
"Really, though, it's been awhile," Usagi let out a little melody of delight herself, "I almost forgot how cheery you make me!"  
  
The chocolate hair waved around as the girl nodded her head. It swayed around the middle of her black shirt that hung around her body nicely. Long enough to be a mini dress and Usagi complimented how well it went with Etsuko's jeans and sandals. Stylish as always.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself! Come on, Taku's waiting, he's just as crazy about this as I am."  
  
Etsuko's slender hand grabbed onto Usagi's elbow and guided her towards the metal doors.  
  
"I have to warn you, though, he's with Mamoru."  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow as the pair slowed down. A middle aged man passed by them carrying a bouquet of roses. They were a deep glow of red and perfectly without thorns. Usagi could only think how imperfect they were. She hated roses. They always reminded her of Mamoru and she hated to be reminded of Mamoru.  
  
"Usagi, ya in there? Come on, I know last night's fiasco involved Mamoru! You sure can stand up to him, but he's always a big jerk to you. Try and tolerate him a bit more instead of losing your temper."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Argh... Usagi, still spacing out during the important moments! Come on, let's just go do our jobs."  
  
A sigh was heard amongst Usagi's giggle attack.  
  
~~~~  
  
She watched intently the boy on the bed. He looked strikingly like Mamoru. It was so amazing. He just fidgeted around before everything started in his little hospital clothes.   
  
She smiled.  
  
A man in a pair of jeans with a stylish faded shirt rubbed something under the dark haired boy's eyes with his thumb. Then he gave thumbs up.  
  
"Action!"  
  
A moment or two passed by and the boy just sat there on the edge of the bed looking down. There was hardly any sound except the stilled air and the child moved a bit. Usagi just couldn't get over how cute he was in those hospital clothes and suddenly he wiped at his eyes and looked up.  
  
A round, tear-stained face held shining blue eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Wiping the cold sleeve across his eyes, mini-Mamoru sniffed and stared at a little girl. She wore a small purple dress and carried a small bouquet of roses in her hands. Usagi wondered where she came from. The girl in the purple dress stared innocently with large, crystal blue eyes into those of the boy on the bed. Small at age and body, she bravely asked why the boy was crying again.  
  
He was alone and his only friend was leaving him. The boy's black bangs fell into his eyes. He was all alone. Usagi's spirit felt down.   
  
It was the scene.  
  
The little girl's bouncy blonde head lay against the boy's hand as she closed her eyes, claiming and promising to be his friend.  
  
To never leave him alone.   
  
So innocent was she as she opened her big, round eyes to stare into the boy's surprised ones.  
  
Usagi closed hers, gently, remembering. She wished she still had her hangover. Anything would have been better than the feelings flowing through her heart and mind. She rubbed at her arms as her sensitive eyes scanned for Mamoru. The girl promised to see her new friend again as she left a rose. A beautiful red rose from her bouquet.   
  
The boy held the red rose in between his fingers. And, as Usagi stared at it, she could only see Mamoru.  
  
~~~~  
  
The real Mamoru stayed a little ways behind Usagi. Never really looking directly at her, he kept his eyes on the children before the crew. He thought they were cute and almost laughed when the silver hair gleamed as it swayed with Usagi's searching head. If she ever looked behind her she would find who she was looking for.  
  
Little Mamoru wiped the moist from his eyes again and darted out the set up hospital door, rose in hand.  
  
He was alone as a child, just like him. Mamoru, that is. No one to call mom or dad, except in the memories he could never see. He raised himself above the misery. He raised himself through life.  
  
Usagi finally looked behind.   
  
~~~~  
  
"Ann!" whined the golden-haired girl in a sailor-styled school uniform.  
  
Short brown hair just above the shoulders of a chuckling girl waved a bit. Her girl's matching eyes looked menacing as she glared.  
  
"Darien's MINE, Serena, just get use to it."  
  
"Uh…guys?" said a hopeless and confused Darien in between the two teenage girls.  
  
~~~~  
  
A young man who was surrounded by a group of fellow classmates as he played a soft melody on his flute, sat cozy on a windowsill. His eyes closed, a serene look radiated off everyone with awe. He truly was the definition of calm and gentle. But, as a curious loud girl came around the perimeter of him, his eyes snapped open.  
  
"Serena…"  
  
"Oh, hi, Alan!" came the familiar, bubbly voice of the blonde he adored.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Oh, you two were just wonderful!" cried Usagi as she walked in between the two brunettes, "I really wish it could've all lasted more than a day…but this time, we just have to keep in touch! It's always a pleasure to see you guys."  
  
"Of course, Usagi, we're the greatest." A fist playfully hit the arm of the boy known as Alan.  
  
"Taku, shut up," came Etsuko's snippy reply. They all looked at each other and laughed it all away. Good times.  
  
"So, guys, we'll see you this weekend right? The girls are coming to fulfill their roles, a big party's brewing!" Usagi's eyes gleamed with excitement. She could not wait to see the girls.  
  
"You bet, Usagi! Wouldn't miss it for anything…you sure you don't want to eat dinner with us?"  
  
"Umm…no thanks, guys, you saw the news last night…I need to talk to Hiyoshi."  
  
She bit on her lower lip for a brief moment and the pair understood. Taku was the first to give her a hug.  
  
"It'll be fine," he whispered and the blonde nodded.  
  
"Yea! He knows what's good for him, and you're definitely good!" Etsuko winked at Usagi after she gave her own little hug.  
  
"Thanks guys, I'll see you later."  
  
Soon enough the two walked away to their own separated cars and drove away. Usagi sighed and went back inside the building to get her things.  
  
~~~~  
  
so, this chapter wasn't as interesting as I hoped it would be. And, I'm betting that possibly more than a few of you agree! Haha, compared to my other chapters, at least…but, yes, I've been meaning to try and get this outta the way. I tried to make it emotional or funny, but it just wasn't…it was a failed filter, I suppose. But! At least now I can move on from this horrible chapter and finish writing the GOOD and BETTER stuff I intend to write…all these plans are brewing in my head, guys. Please, stick with me on this one!  
  
Oh, and, the hospital scene was from the movie with Fiore (spelling)…I think…Darien's old friend and such. Remember??? Well…yea, I couldn't find my tape so I just winged it.  
  
mae: I've updated! :p thank you for yet another reason to finish this chapter.  
  
Thanks to everyone! Much appreciated.  
  
piss out and nadja trips out 


	5. seeing eyes, feeling pain

I have updated! Hurrah!  
  
just a little reminder to all the lovers and the lawyers: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~  
  
He watched her through emotion colored eyes. Her hand fell off the glass and she stared at her reflection as the night time scene below reduced to a blurry image. Eyes watery from uncertainty, she continued to stare out the tinted pane. Just a few moments ago, he reminded her of her hairdo, completely forgetting of his vow of nevermore saying the unfavorable nickname, "Meatballhead."   
  
The elevator stopped not too long ago. They were both late for their classes.  
  
"…" Silence was never Usagi's forte, but they were being so different towards each other and it made her feel funny.   
  
Because he meant everything he said.  
  
They were actually confiding in each other. Of course, who wouldn't want to tell a few deep moments and secrets in life while stuck in an elevator with someone for three hours? Besides, Mamoru did need to open up a bit more.  
  
"You've been quiet for awhile, Usagi…"   
  
She wondered it appropriate to blush while looking at him through the corner of her eye. He was young and handsome, but she was proud. However, she worried about the attractive male standing next to her. He did not tell her of his bitter childhood, but only implied of the loneliness embedded in his soul. Turning to him as he took a seat against the break of the elevator door, she looked at it longingly, willing the metallic prison to open.  
  
"They… My parents died in a car crash when I was young."  
  
The back up lights above the roof of the elevator did no justice to the shadow over the downcast Mamoru's eyes. As if he would look up anyways. Usagi just angled her head to a slight degree of wonderment. Surprise surely surged through her heart as she slowly kneeled in front of him to be at potential eye level. If only he looked up.  
  
"I was the only survivor. Woke up in the hospital all bandaged up…I'm not even sure if my name is Mamoru," eyelids consumed in the shadows of dark hair closed and Mamoru leaned his head against the doors, looking as if in remembrance.   
  
Usagi didn't move, didn't reach out to him and didn't say a word.  
  
  
  
"The doctors said I would recover, and as soon as they traced relatives the quicker I'd find lost memories…but, no one was found to claim me. No one was looking for me."  
  
His eyes opened slowly and he sat up right.   
  
"I never remembered."  
  
Looking straight into Usagi's blue orbs she felt a fleet of quick pain play in her chest. Her fingers tingled as a sign of emotional stress and pain and she looked right back into Mamoru's strong eyes. They held no signs of tears or anguish. Only blue.  
  
Silver hair slid across the ground slightly as Usagi's slender figure moved closer to the being before her. He watched her with steady breaths as she just strengthened their locked gaze at each other, faces and bodies getting closer. Not too close, however, but Mamoru felt warm.  
  
"Is that why you act so indifferent and free?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
Usagi's face did not break out into her usual grin when befuddling Mamoru's good sensed mind, rather, her expression hardly conveyed any amusement or triumph. Her eyes were compassioned with empathy and seriousness.  
  
"Mamoru," her pink, shady lips let out sincerely. It was just his name, but the power of the will behind the voice gave him a considerable respect to Usagi…for the moment.  
  
"You can't expect such an understanding person like me to not realize now, above all moments, how sheltered your strong heart is."  
  
A smile sketched the corner of her lips.  
  
"Do you want me to say 'I'm sorry?' I know sympathetic pity is the last thing you would want from me. From anyone," round eyes squinted into a delightfully cute expression of thought as Usagi stared up a bit, "I highly doubt an 'It's gonna be ok' will do…you're not over it, yet I can still call you strong, but I doubt you'd really care."  
  
Mamoru opened his mouth to say something, but what was there to say? Usagi grinned this time.  
  
"You are strong, but if I knew you back then I'm sure you would of hated me for calling you that…"  
  
"I disregarded any comments."  
  
"Huh.." breathed Usagi selflessly.  
  
"'I'm sorry's'…I didn't bear those. I couldn't even remember what I lost," Mamoru's strong jaws clenched as he talked, "All I felt was emptiness, how could people call me strong when I never even moved on? Everything was so messed up back then."  
  
"No doubt about that. It must be hard not knowing who you are…" Usagi said as Mamoru stood up only to look out the window wall of the elevator. She quickly imitated his actions and stood by him.  
  
As she once again looked at him with the corner of her eyes. Mamoru's striking smile let loose on his features as he stared back, still facing the window.  
  
"I get close sometimes," was his effortless reply. That time, Usagi blushed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes. That was a few years ago when everyone was still in college and somewhat carefree. Who knew Usagi was such a compassionate person even way back when? He never really told anyone else but Motoki, not even Rei, whom he was dating at the time. He felt so relieved to tell someone else about his troubles, especially Usagi. She never really even tried to comfort him…just talked. He supposed if it were anyone else they would try their best to make him feel better.  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes and saw her grinning form. She did not even have to try. He frowned as he remembered she wore an old uniform for some high school program or something. Not really quite recalling why, but he wanted to laugh at the memory of teasing her as they entered their university's elevator for their newest building. Blue eyes frowned at him as he said Usagi might as well go back to junior high while seeing her in such a childish uniform. She was immature enough, afterall.  
  
"But…she was the total opposite that day," mumbled Mamoru as he shook off his stationed position in a chair. He should have left the studio long ago, but the past once again overtook him. He still wondered how much of their lives were played out into Sailor Moon. It was weird how much they let their personal affairs get out so easily. It was not as if anyone really knew or understood, but still.  
  
"I wonder how we got ourselves into this…"  
  
To be honest, he highly doubted anyone remembered when and why they gave out such information for a storyline. The day Mamoru found out Usagi was the little girl at the hospital was a mystery to him. It played a major role in the whole "destiny" message the producers and writers just love to give out. It disturbed him sometimes to think about how the girl was so connected to him when he hardly let strings get attached back when. Mamoru rubbed at his stiff neck as he grabbed his jacket and began towards the employee parking lot.  
  
He would never forget her understanding of his pain.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Kiyoshi," her eyes were rimmed like a glass as she stared at him. He was quiet.  
  
She drove two hours straight from the studio just to get to him and he did not even look at her. She needed him. Her security was turning away slowly and she wondered of her importance while regretting her actions. She was drunk over the last person she wished to think of for various reasons and could have possibly ruined a beautiful thing. Quickly Usagi caught herself from biting her lip as she wringed at her shirt while forcing the urge to scream down.  
  
"Are you going to say anything? Please," she paused slightly, "at least look at me."  
  
He looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kiyoshi."  
  
"Usagi, I know that wasn't really you last night. But, it worried me…you let Mamoru, someone you swear you can't stand outside of work get to you once again. I really…I don't know what to think of it anymore. You love me, I know. I love you, too, Usagi."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened slightly, almost unnoticeably as her head slowly tilted. Her eyes concentrated on Kiyoshi's more.  
  
"I do love you. That wasn't me. And, I really can't say anything else but sorry… There are no excuses for me to fish for, cleaned and handed to you. But, I…"   
  
She stared at him intently.  
  
"Kiyoshi…I just don't want to lose you over something like this."  
  
Slowly her slightly shaking hand made contact with his mild cheek. His eyes widened a bit more and he placed a hand over hers. She caressed his skin gently as he forgave her silently. She gently urged his chin up to meet her eyes.  
  
"I love you," blue eyes sincerely admitted truth to Usagi's words.  
  
"I love you, too," was Kiyoshi's simple reply and he found warm, soft lips on his own. He slowly gave in to her loving gesture, unable to deny her and he closed his eyes softly.  
  
All the while Usagi felt like crying. Her eyes were wide open as she continued the soft kiss, all the while thinking of where her love's sight was directed. In the short time she was there, he never looked at her in the eye once.  
  
~~~~  
  
I'm very happy with this chapter. How about you? I sure hope so! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, loves. much appreciated!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out :) 


	6. don't erase lines, remember them

Thanks for the reviews guys! To clarify some confusion…yeup, some of the movie's storyline were moments Usagi and Mamoru shared in their past. So, yes, Mamoru and Usagi did coincidentally meet in a hospital when they were little and the writers of the Sailor Moon movie decided to use this and other scenes from their lives for the movie plot.   
  
Also, when the characters are acting for the movie, one can tell if their American names are used. i.e. Serena, Darien or Serenity and Endymion  
  
BUT if their Japanese names are used (i.e. Usagi and Mamoru) that means it is reality, off the film set.  
  
Hope that clears some confusion!  
  
~~~~  
  
"Take one!!"  
  
"ACTION!!"  
  
"You, idiot! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" screeched an annoyed voice.  
  
"I was, but I guess you're just too fat to dodge completely!"  
  
The girl's face grew red with anger. What a jerk.  
  
"What, dumpling head? No comment?"  
  
"I…" blonde pigtails swayed slightly against the fabric of Serena's skirt. The man before her raised an eyebrow slightly as an indication to continue with her words. He knew for a fact that the word "I" wasn't in that line.  
  
She frowned, "Umm…" All the extras in the particular scene stopped. Everyone's expression turned confused as their lead actress bit her lip.  
  
"What is it, Usagi?" asked the director from his chair.  
  
"I forgot my lines." was all the worried girl could say.  
  
If this was an anime, everyone would have fallen on their heads with their feet in the air or sweat dropped. But, alas, this was not. It was real life, with real actors and an actress who forgot her lines.  
  
Now in the show, Usagi's character is, of course, one would say, a ditz who never studies nor does her homework for school. This is true for everyone every once in awhile, but in all actuality, Usagi took her job very seriously – well, as serious as someone like Usagi could get. Then again, it is common for someone to want to do well in something they have so much fun in, have so much pride in and have so much passion for. Usagi herself felt flustered and embarrassed with herself.  
  
"Well…" trailed their director, "how about the hallways scene? Remember any of those?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. Mamoru sighed. Usagi glared at Mamoru.  
  
"How about…"  
  
Usagi's co-star decided to cut in with, "Let's just do this another time and shoot in some scenes with Etsuko and Taku? I'm sure they wouldn't mind working today. Call them in." The producer quickly protested knowing the make up and costumes would take too long for their scenes as evil doers. The solution: another day off for everyone. This solution was a relief and added frustration to Usagi.  
  
"You better take this day to get your lines together, Usagi," advised the cheery producer with a serious voice, "I know this hardly happens with you, but being the main heroine of the whole film, you can't just slack off, we still have a deadline." Usagi nodded and walked off. She just could not wait to wash off the golden-blonde dye from her long hair, the stuff always smelled.   
  
Mamoru, of course caught up with her, though, much to her dismay.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Usagi?" her eyebrow went up in a frown.  
  
She answered back when he didn't respond to her implied eyebrow response, "It's none of your business at all."  
  
"Oh? I don't see why not, when you're wasting my time out there. And, it's not everyday Tsukino Usagi messes up and forgets her lines," he paused to think, "in fact, I would've thought you finished memorizing the whole script by now."   
  
Usagi's frown stayed strong. She did not have to stay and take the semi-indirect insults and began to shove past the frame of Mamoru who was still wearing that tacky green blazer he always had to wear. Usagi's hands bitterly itched to tear the horrendous green cloth and burn it. Blue would have been much better on him.  
  
"Just get off my case, idiot," muttered Usagi. She was stopped, however, by Mamoru's stare. She did not see it, but she damn well felt it. Feeling Mamoru pull on her sleeve she turned slightly to the side and gave him a glance of annoyed curiosity.   
  
"Let's go, Usagi," he said, "we've got lines to practice."  
  
Usagi tilted her head to the side in silence.  
  
~~~~  
  
After looking for her sunglasses through her messy bag for awhile, Makoto triumphantly walked down a sidewalk with them on. Her brown hair down, she intended to go to a store and buy a new pack of hair ties. Like many females around the world, she hated the fact that hair ties either easily broke or easily get misplaced. She sighed happily while softly pushing some of her thick brown hair behind her right ear - she loved her hair down. She loved how it was always so soft and flew around her when the wind blew. But, it was always wise to wear one's hair up when baking.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," her ears perked at the smooth, apologetic voice. She hardly felt the guy bump into her. 'At least some people have manners' she thought in her head as a picture of Usagi and Mamoru popped up in her mind.   
  
A smile tugged at her lips.  
  
"It's alright, it's half my fault, too, after all." was Makoto's polite reply.  
  
She looked up at the stranger's face when he gasped and said her name. Green pupils were more visible as her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Nephrite!" Wow, she must have looked like a mess with her hair flying everywhere in the wind!  
  
~~~~  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name…" Usagi's dramatized arm movements exaggerated her unenthused tone of voice. Mamoru shot her a wary look and walked towards her.  
  
"Let's be serious about this, dumpling head," he sat on the armchair diagonal to the couch the body of Usagi lay limp across. She slapped her face with her left hand in empty defeat.  
  
"Whatever," came the muffled reply from under her small hand, "let's just get this whole thing over with."  
  
Mamoru suppressed the small want to ask her once more, if something was wrong. Every once in awhile her eyes would well up and he did not like that one bit. Something was definitely on her mind.  
  
"Oooooooookay!!! Let's get to it!!" screamed Usagi with energy as she suddenly got up, totally catching Mamoru off guard.  
  
He would never get used to her change of moods. But, he usually appreciated her cheery days. She could be really cute sometimes.  
  
~~~~  
  
"And triumph over evil! And, that means you!" Sailor Moon finished her trademark proclamation of love and justice and pointed towards Mamoru, who merely lifted an eyebrow at her accusing pointing. He let a sigh release from his lips as she began to giggle at her corny excuse for a joke. Usagi's attractive lips curved into a smile from remembering all the practice and time it took just to perfect her stance before every battle as Sailor Moon.  
  
"As if, meatball head! Tuxedo Mask is the last of your enemies…in fact, you're supposed to be drooling all over me and my dashing, good looks." He smiled matter-of-factly as Usagi childishly stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"How many times do I have to say it, idiot? Never gonna happen."  
  
"Oh! Is this the part where I'm supposed to say 'never say never?'"  
  
"As if, we're not acting here, Mamoru." Mamoru opened his mouth, most likely about to say something absolutely witty, offensive and/or harsh to Usagi. That is, until he was cut off by a loud noise that sounded somewhat like gurgling but deeper, more solid, more defined. Yes, the blush on Usagi's face proved his thought: she was most definitely hungry.  
  
"Ah…Mamoru, I'm kinda hungry," she said lazily. The man at hand could only roll his deep blue eyes. Yea, right, go figure.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to feed you, you're already fat enough as it is!" she opened her mouth a bit shocked, he almost sounded sincerely rude.  
  
"Hmph, well, fine then." She began to pick up her purse and put on her jacket, it was getting a bit late anyways. They spent the last three hours rehearsing lines over and over and over. The lines were already imprinted in her memory so there was really no point for her to hang around anymore.  
  
In the meantime, that very second, Mamoru felt like he could have slapped himself, what he really meant to say was, "hey, I'm hungry, too. I guess I could whip up something." But, no, being so used to insulting her he just had to say something the complete opposite. 'Oh, well,' was all he could think, 'it's not like I haven't said that before, she's used to it by now.' And the fact of the matter was, Usagi was used to it. She knew better than to take Mamoru seriously after all these years. He never intentionally…er…well he did, but, he never intentionally tried to hurt her hurt her, if the reader catches the narrator's drift.   
  
"No wait, dumpling head," Usagi glared not at the nickname, but at Mamoru's tone of voice. Without a doubt he was about to apologize, invite her to eat or something of the sort. He closed his mouth at the sudden negative vibe she threw his way.  
  
"Don't say it, Mamoru, I'm not going to accept an invite or an apology."  
  
"Well, geez, I was just trying to be nice," was all Mamoru could say in defense. Usagi smirked a loose smirk.  
  
"Ha! Well, 'geez,' I don't see any reason why you couldn't have invited me to eat before instead of insulting my weight so you wouldn't have to apologize in the first place? Hm? Now, THAT, idiot, would have been 'nice.'"  
  
With those last words and Usagi having the last laugh she hastily put on her shoes with grace, opened the door, walked out and tripped flat on her face.  
  
"Ow…" came out her muttered reply as she began to sit up, gold hair spilling all around her. She turned to give Mamoru a hard look when she heard him begin to laugh. But, when her eyes met his, he quickly slammed the door in front of her face still laughing with that rich and deep laughter of his. And, she all but could blush delicately with anger and embarrassment. The light red hue touched cutely over her slightly pale cheeks and nose. She hadn't had a trip like that in years!  
  
"Hmph. I guess the idiot does get the last laugh, after all."  
  
Mamoru smirked triumphantly when he heard this. The last time she had a klutz attack like that was the last time they practiced lines together, just the two of them about two years ago, more or less.  
  
Good times, he thought, it was always a pleasure.  
  
Usagi, however, was scolding herself never to forget her lines ever again, more or less rehearse lines with Mamoru one-on-one.  
  
~~~~  
  
another confusion, it IS a mamoru/usagi fic! :)  
  
sorry it took so long folks. :( a lot has happened, and I didn't have that much time. But, I promise, I'm gonna be more dedicated to the story! Eheh.  
  
Again, I hope you liked it! It's not bad, I suppose :p .  
  
thanks for the reviews, guys!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	7. thoughtful sneezes

FINALLY! An update! Hehe, enjoy, loves!  
  
Sorry, guys, I'll try and make this a little easier to follow and less choppy. :)  
  
~~~~  
  
Mamoru's eyebrows furrowed in frustrated contemplation as he slept. A light sweat covered his body long before the dream began. Again, after so long, he dreamt Usagi, the clumsy, cheery, silver-haired woman, was a princess in distress. Her eyes shined with layers of tears as she stared at him longingly, painfully, sadly. He could all but feel his chest and heart tighten at the pleading gaze she placed on him. It pleaded for him to come to her and save her, to make those eyes happy once more. He knew all too well they were once happy together, he could just feel it.  
  
"Princess," his deep, royal voice breathed. Of course, like always, she could never hear, but she knew he was there. He knew that she knew he was listening to her cry and feeling her very pain. He could always feel her pain.   
  
His blue eyes began to tear as she once again asked for him to bring her the crystal. Then and only then would she be free. He always wondered why she needed it.  
  
"Where can I find it, my lady?" Mamoru, in that half subconscious self that was aware of his dreaming state thought on how he'd never ever really say "my lady." But, it was a dream, and he always called his princess anything graceful and fitting but her name. He never knew her name and probably never will.  
  
"Please…I'll rescue you, I promise. Don't cry, princess!"  
  
Mamoru all of a sudden woke up. Although the princess was gorgeous and elegant in a way Usagi wasn't to Mamoru, he knew full well that she was the split image of her. All Mamoru wanted to know, though, was why.  
  
He blinked. That was one long nap.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Ah…ah…choo!" Although sneezes hardly ever sound like "achoo" Usagi did in fact sneeze a very loud, feminine sneeze. She shook her head trying to clear out the funny feeling sneezes always gave her.  
  
"Bless you," grinned Makoto.  
  
"Thanks," was all Usagi said as she started to blow her nose.  
  
"You know, there's a saying that whenever you sneeze, that means someone's thinking about you."  
  
"Hm…" Usagi blew into her tissue. She immediately thought of Makoto and waited for her to sneeze.   
  
She didn't.   
  
'Well,' thought Usagi smugly, 'guess I proved that one wrong, didn't I?" she was indeed feeling a bit sarcastic and spaced out while Makoto was talking excitedly. She acted like she was paying attention however, in the way that she always did. Staring dully right at Makoto's eyes she nodded every once in awhile. Making eye contact was a sure sign that she was paying attention and a few nods here and there added little emphasis. She made sure to listen to her friend's tone of voice to know exactly when to zone back in.  
  
Her mind began to wander into her love life. Kiyoshi and she weren't doing so well, that was for sure. Every time she was around him she felt like crying, their conversations were dull and short, she felt wrong kissing him now and the worst was she knew she deserved better every single time. And, the last thought made her feel a bit selfish, because she loved him and love should not be selfish in such a way.   
  
Usagi's lips twitched as she suppressed a yawn. She did not want to be completely rude to Makoto now by making her feel boring. Anyways, yes, Usagi loved her somewhat long time boyfriend, Kiyoshi, and she would not feel right with herself if she just gave up on him. After all, she'd feel pretty damn selfish and silly if she wanted to call it quits just because they were at a low point, because, relationships are all about experiencing the highs and lows. Through good times and in bad times, right? Through thick and thin, blah blah blah blah. All Usagi was sure of was that she was in it alone and that a relationship was meant for two. And, Kiyoshi was not putting up a fight to be with her.  
  
"Oh, and by the way Usagi, your cat Luna really talks, she told me you liked to dance around your house in the nude while singing the song 'Erotic City'" said Makoto dully knowing full well Usagi hadn't heard a word she said.  
  
Usagi blinked up in surprise. Her light blue eyes darkened in slight confusion. Was it mentioned that Usagi's disguised look of paying attention never worked on her friends?  
  
Usagi sneezed once again and Makoto giggled.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Erotic city can't you see…thoughts of pretty you and me…hmmhmmhm….argh!!" Usagi was going crazy with the song stuck in her head. Although she rather liked the catchy tune, she all but wished for something new to be stuck in her head. Well, at least she wasn't thinking about Kiyoshi again, whom she tried to get out of her head constantly throughout the day. She spit and rinsed her toothbrush. After gargling she washed her face and wiped it.  
  
  
  
"Stupid song…" her eyes delicately glanced at her clock. She had all this pent up energy and wondered why she was already going to bed. It is routine to go to sleep after one brushes his or her teeth…but…  
  
"Aw…what the hell!" exclaimed the excited girl already in her pajamas. She was going to go out for a walk or something. After all, it was only eleven at night. She didn't have to be awake till seven thirty in the morning. Thus, she began to change.  
  
Her phone rang.  
  
"Hello? No, I'm not interested you idiot, I'm just about to go to bed."   
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Usagi's lips were forced to part by a powerful, heavy sigh of misery.  
  
"Oh, come on, dumpling head, I'm not that bad of company, am I?"  
  
Usagi looked up silently and continued to stare at the ground with a "you'd be surprised" posture. They were just walking around a park near their old university. There was hardly any wind but the air felt moist. This was the time of night when bugs chirped or buzzed or made whatever sound they make. This was the time of night when the stars were particularly bright even with city lights downstairs trying to hide their luster.  
  
The two were dressed casually. Mamoru quickly took notice of how Usagi's hair shined silver in the night whereas during the day it held a shine of gold under the sun. He never liked her having to dye her hair blonde for Sailor Moon. He was glad she didn't agree to permanently dying it that color. As he continued to look at the fountain of hair that slid from Usagi's head, Mamoru wondered just how long it takes her to wash out all the dye after filming. She had a lot of hair after all.  
  
"I had the dream again," Mamoru shot out suddenly as they walked off the paved path in the park.  
  
Usagi silently took off her sandals to feel the cool grass under her feet and in between her toes. Mamoru smiled at her slight smile. He would never ever deny to himself that she was cute. He shook his head, 'She's so childish.'  
  
"Did I die again this time?" Mamoru laughed at this. Usagi began to walk around in a circle.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't be around you at all if you did."  
  
Ah, yes. Was it mentioned that a few years back, Mr. Chiba had a dreadful dream, or shall it be corrected, dreams, as in plural, that the wonderful dumpling head passed on to the after life for the sole reason of him being around her? Absurd, right? One could only imagine the lengths the sleep-craved man went through to avoid Usagi during that period of time. Those dreams scared him senseless. Usagi giggled. It was especially hard since they had rehearsals everyday. He skipped a whole week and a half just so he wouldn't see her! And, sadly, because of this, he lost his part in the act for his absence.   
  
"Did you ever forgive me for losing your role?"  
  
"Well, that depends, did you ever forgive me for, and I quote," Mamoru coughed and looked seriously at Usagi, "hating you so much that I wished you were dead!?"  
  
"Heyyy! My voice isn't that annoyingly high!" Usagi laid down on the grass. Why did she agree to hang out with Mamoru again?  
  
"You'd be surprised."  
  
"Whatever," muttered Usagi as she sat down and lay on her back, her big grey sweater wrinkling slightly. Mamoru followed her suit.  
  
"I wish everyone were back here."  
  
Mamoru stared at the stars and sighed. He thought of everyone and the last time they saw each other.  
  
"They'll be back. And, besides, it hasn't been dreadfully, painstakingly long since they've been gone."  
  
Usagi's eyes glared at the sky, "that's easy for you to say. They weren't your best friends and confidents. All I have is Makoto to turn to now. Granted, I love her to death, but I miss everyone else's insights. I mean, don't you miss Motoki being around?"  
  
Mamoru dropped the grass he was pulling out from the earth carelessly.  
  
"Yea, I guess. It's always been hard to talk to other people besides them about personal subjects."  
  
"As if it'd matter, you never really let out your 'personal' stuff. Always keeping everything to yourself! As if no one's ever good enough to give you advice or comfort you… HEY!" Usagi coughed and spit out grass from her mouth.  
  
"Mamoru, you jerk!" Usagi ripped out grass like mad and launched the pieces and clumps towards the grinning, dark-haired offender. She stopped when the green objects only reached halfway to their destination before falling back to where they came from. She cursed and began to laugh as Mamoru's fingers tickled her sides. His blue eyes shined.  
  
"NO! IDIOT!!" she gasped for air and kicked around mercilessly, "I…can't breathe!"  
  
"Come on, meatball head, you can take it!" Mamoru began to tickle faster and Usagi began to squirm desperately away from his clutches.  
  
"STOP!!!!" Usagi's legs kicked Mamoru away, as gently as she could. The next thing Mamoru saw was Usagi's hand stuffing grass into his mouth.  
  
"Owowowwwowwwwwww! You bit my pinky!" Usagi said as she quickly retreated her small finger into her mouth. Mamoru spit out grass and saliva continuously before looking at the vexed girl glaring at him.  
  
"You started it," was all he claimed in defense.  
  
Usagi's blue eyes rolled as she lay back down on the grass swiftly, pinky in mouth still, "how mature of you to say."  
  
"Ha…" Mamoru looked at Usagi and lay down on the grass again, "On a 'mature' note, if you ever want another insight, meatball head, I'm always around to give one."  
  
Usagi's head tilted as she stared at Mamoru staring at the heavens. He looked calm as the shadows of night danced all over his features. She never really tried to confide in Mamoru at all. After all, he wasn't the nicest person to her, what comfort could he ever offer to her? She sighed contently and looked away from the dark figure next to her. She felt his movements as he tried to adjust his comfort level on the soft grass but hard ground. But, he did sound perfectly sincere despite his mocking tone.  
  
"Okay." Usagi closed her eyes and thought about scenarios in which she asked Mamoru for advice – it was just weird to her. She always thought Mamoru as the kind of guy to…  
  
"ACHOO!" Mamoru was sitting up quickly and rubbing under his nose with his finger as he looked at the laughing Usagi a little bit confused. What was so funny? All he did was sneeze.  
  
"Stupid allergies," he mumbled as he felt the second sneeze that always came after the first one lingering.  
  
Usagi continued to laugh. May be Makoto's sneeze saying was right.  
  
"Mamoru, did you know there's a saying that whenever you sneeze someone's thinking about you?"  
  
~~~~  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I HAVE an even 100 now!! YAYY!!!!  
  
heehee, thanks mae-E! for being my 100th reviewer. but, I'd like to thank everyone, even people who only read the summary of the story! :)  
  
i wish for you all to know how much I appreciate you and how happy I am to be writing this story! hehe, hurrah!  
  
Until next time!  
  
piss out and nadja trips out :p 


	8. contacted green

Yay! AN UPDATE! Finally, yea?  
  
To answer a few questions:  
  
Yes, Mamoru had dreams about a princess that looked exactly like Usagi before.  
  
But, remember, the show is based on their lives. And, the senshi business is only when they are acting.

* * *

Usagi hummed to herself happily. Lately she and Kiyoshi have been doing pretty well and she just couldn't contain her happiness. The glowing woman smiled in delight. She did not even want to start tracing back to when they started at a good pace again. After all, who's keeping count, eh?  
  
"Kiyoshi…" she murmured like a lovesick fool as she opened her bathroom drawer and absentmindedly looked through it.   
  
She had just gotten off the phone with the center attention of her running thoughts. Yes, a splendid conversation they had. She smiled as he told her not to miss her friends too much.  
  
"After all, they miss you, too and you'll see them eventually," repeated Usagi happily as she remembered what her boyfriend said for comfort, "Now let's see…AHA!"  
  
Triumphantly, her fist shot up with a proud gleam in her eye. She opened her delicate hand to only reveal a contact case lay out on her palm.  
  
"Oh, this is gonna be a great day!" the woman gushed with high spirits as she put on her contacts carefully, "be careful, girl…don't hurt yourself…mmmm…THERE!"  
  
Green winked at Usagi from the mirror before she left her bathroom in a skip.

* * *

Mamoru was deep in thought as he stared at the newspaper in front of him, lazily scanning the words without reading them. Every time his eyes dared to register the black print physically, his brain would turn blank and attempt to reread them again. He wasn't quite sure what he was thinking about, but he knew WHO he was thinking about and for some reason it really irritated him this time. He hadn't a clue on why he wanted to do something about it. He just did.  
  
"Man…" sighed his glum voice as he tossed the newspaper in the trash next to him, "I shouldn't care this much."   
  
A few people walked by his bench as he gave a stretch and scratched the back of his head while battling with his inner self. _'And, even if I did, it's no big deal.'_ Then why did it feel like it? He shook his head. There was something nagging in him that really wanted him to make a stand. _'A stand at what? To do something nice?'   
_  
**YES!** Something shouted out in his mind. The man frowned slightly.  
  
"Whatever." Before the dark-haired thinker could even fully stand, someone bumped him back down on the park bench.  
  
"I'm very sorry! I wasn't really watching my surroundings and you stood up so suddenly." he heard a voice say and he instantly looked up and glared but his slitted eyes suddenly widened at the emerald that stared openly at him, mouth open slightly.  
  
For some reason he was expecting Usagi.  
  
He peered closer into the girl's face making her grow warm. He was definitely invading her personal space and she never liked that about him. The wind blew her dark hair around her shoulders and she forced against the urge to take a step back as the man before her grinned.  
  
"You're a very beautiful lady." He said so matter-of-factly it made her sweat drop.  
  
_ 'How straight forward can someone get?'_ she thought with a tiny frown that did not go unnoticed by the man.  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
"No, thank you for accidentally giving me the chance to meet someone so pretty and polite," the girl blushed at this, "there are a lot of rude people out there who would just scream their heads off if they bumped into someone."  
  
"Ha." The girl seemed to be fighting some urge down, along with a few snide remarks. Even when he's flirting he finds a way to indirectly insult her!   
  
_'Hmph. What a jerk.'_  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, I've been rude," Usagi wanted to laugh at that. If only he knew, "My name is Chiba Mamoru…and you are?"  
  
The girl's green eyes stared at his extended hand suspiciously before letting her own grab it in a shake. Once her hand touched his she immediately fought down a blush.   
  
His touch was so warm and welcoming. Whenever her hands had to entwine with his for a shooting they were so different, formal in fact. He welcomed them, yes and it always seemed as if he was teasing her by willingly doing so, but this felt different?   
  
_'Wonder, why?'_ she thought with a mental sigh.   
  
Then there were times that he tried to act like the playful pig he was and hold her as if they were a real couple, making her think twice. She shook her head to herself inside her mind and gave a horrid sigh. Eventually he would purposely take things too far and piss her off immensely. _'Like squeezing my ass! …Bastard.'_  
  
Mamoru's dark eyebrow rose at the sudden added squeeze of pressure to his hand and all the animated expressions that flashed across the unnamed girl's face. She was definitely pretty as he scanned her flawless face. Nothing really stood out, her green eyes were obviously contacts, but they were still big and beautiful. He felt some sort of physical attraction to her fast as he laid his eyes on her lips. They were so cute and pouty, _'somewhat like Usagi's.'_ He slapped himself silly inside for that. But, of course he knew the meatball head's lips, he reasoned, with a scream in his head. He had kissed them multiple times, after all.  
  
Blue eyes blinked suddenly into vision as he stared at their still shaking hands. Hers were so delicate against his, but very tight. Over the past seconds, the squeeze that she applied got rather threatening.  
  
"Ummm…" Mamoru interrupted the thoughts and the changing faces the girl before him was making. She immediately began to blush and giggle insanely.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I-It's just I've never met a celebrity before! My name is Shoi Nao" Hey, she might as well play along with her disguise, eh? She seriously wondered why Mamoru didn't figure out who she was yet.  
  
Her mind screamed at her stomach not to puke when he put on one of those charming smiles of his. _'He thinks he's so hot, huh?'_ Usagi let out a smile of her own that made Mamoru's smile grow with pleasure. 'Huh?' the girl wondered what made him so happy all of a sudden.  
  
"I understand, Nao" he noticed the frown the girl had at the mention of her first name, "My apologies, Miss Shoi. But, it's really no big deal being famous. Sorry for being so blunt, but I just hate it sometimes."  
  
"Hm?" was the girl's soft reply as she bit down on the tip of her thumb nail listening.  
  
Mamoru stared and chuckled at his urge to explain more and gave in. He was really a fool for a minute there.  
  
"Sure, the usual famous reply would be 'I just want people to stay out of my life' or 'I just want to be a normal everyday person who can go buy groceries without a paparazzi hanging around or someone asking for my autograph.' Yes," he glanced straight into the eyes of the attentive girl in front of him, "those are very true…but it's not what I wanted in life at all. I hate the people around me."   
  
Eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean?" she asked with a pitched voice as Mamoru casually went closer towards the girl's small form.  
  
"The people at parties and premiers…the directors, all those bright lights, my co-star…I just can't stand it!"  
  
"Hey!" she stepped back offended, "what? So you don't like any of the people you work with at all?! Not even your co-star? Then why stick around, hm? Just need the money, or what? If you don't even like your job, no one's asking you to stick around, you know!"  
  
Mamoru smirked at the girl's sudden anger. All too familiar, he should have known sooner. Her facial expressions, how she bit her thumb nail in thought, were all just like Usagi. He thought back on when all the girls would get all dressed up in disguises to hang out. Once they were all famous and their pictures were seen everywhere in Japan, they felt it was necessary. Mamoru knew they went in disguises more for the fun of it than for privacy. He shook his head once more that day. Of course it was her, and of course those lips were hers.  
  
His smirked widened as he took Usagi by the shoulders and stared at her wide eyes.  
  
"I was just kidding about that. I don't mind the people around me and my co-star," Mamoru said softly with a grin shining through his eyes as his face leaned towards hers, "besides, you've always known I wanted to be a doctor, Usagi."  
  
Round eyes grew into two saucers as a _click_ was heard in Usagi's mind, feeling the breath over her own lips and hearing her name.  
  
Before the dirty deed of Mamoru's lips was done, the tiny girl pushed his body away from her with all her might and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"MAMORU YOU IDIOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" she charged at his laughing figure and began to pound at his chest, only making his laughter harder and louder.  
  
"Idiot! Idiot! I hate you so much!!" her heart was pounding fast from the surprise and anger.  
  
And that's how Makoto found them, in her own fun disguise: Mamoru laughing like a maniac with tears in his eyes and Usagi punching at his chest, screaming at the top of her lungs. She smiled with only one thought. _'Childish.'_

* * *

As soon as Mamoru closed the door to his home, he took off his shoes and slipped on his slippers. He had a lot of calling to do and he knew who to start with.  
  
He dialed and awaited the dull ringing that made him feel nervous and excited about what he was doing. If he got her in then he knew that there would be no trouble to get the others. 

He paused when he heard the ringing stop.  
  
"Hello! Rei, speaking," a sunny voice answered.  
  
"Hi…" began Mamoru's dark voice.

* * *

Minako's vibrant eyes searched around the airport for Mamoru's figure. Her long hair tucked under her hat, she slowly put on her sunglasses.  
  
"Where is he??" All of a sudden she heard loud voices call out her name behind her.  
  
She turned around and couldn't help but smile and laugh in glee.   
  
She started to run towards her friends, excitedly.  
  
She was home.

* * *

Hiya! Aha…yes, this took so long. SORRY! I really am sorry for the BIG delay! I really hope you like the chapter, and I'm sorry it doesn't do much justice to the length of time it took me to actually update.  
  
BUT, I have to say that I am unsure of when I will update again. I'm thinking of so many possible endings already but I'm missing all the in between stuff. Haha…well, I'm thinking on writing a few chapters before I actually update, but I'm not quite sure. What do you think, guys?   
  
Also, tell me if you want me to e-mail you when I update. Leave your e-mail address if ya do.  
  
Alrighty? Have fun, guys! Please review! :)  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LAST CHAPTER'S REVIEWS!  
  
piss out and nadja trips outttt! 


	9. to do something nice

Mamoru, in his opinion, felt all too eager for a satisfactory expression to pass through Usagi's visage. Her lovely eyebrows were cutely bunched up in an image of confusion, her glossy mouth slightly hung open with no words to spit out. Her cheeks were pale against her shining mass of hair that so gracefully flowed over her shoulders and passed the small of her back. Eyes so vividly blue with unexpressed emotions faintly reduced in size as a hand flew up to cover the gap between her soft lips. Mamoru couldn't help but think how wonderful the situation was. He stood straight in delight as Usagi's color quickly returned to her cheeks and grew beyond pink. She found the willpower to close her mouth fully into a grin. Bright blue eyes began to shine with joy and tears as her grin turned into a shaky, pearly white smile.  
  
Seeing the now obvious delight that he was waiting for, Mamoru knew that he would never in his life regret doing this for the beaming girl before him.  
  
She looked so alive.  
  
"I…I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE HERRREEEEEEEE!" Usagi's earth-shattering scream made everyone around her wince. She never could control excitement to make life bearable for others. But, then again, why should she?  
  
"Quiet down, meatball head! Your pipes and our ears can't take much more of the abuse," blamed a smirking rouge mouth.  
  
Usagi's face blew up into anger at the offending voice. "Oh! YOU! YOU!" she ran towards Rei and grabbed her into a suffocating hug, never willing to let go at all, "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" All Usagi could hear was laughter as her precious tears finally managed to pass the barriers of her eyelids.  
  
Usagi's body was pulled into many more hugs. She no longer tried to wipe away the joyful tears that were blurring her vision. She didn't care if she could not see her old friends clearly. She knew they were all there, tightly in her hugging arms, and the thought of it all made her bite her lip, a fresh batch of tears welling up in front of her beautiful orbs. _'Oh no…_' Usagi thought as she bit down on her lip harder to hold in her childish, trademark wail, laughing at herself in her head.  
  
"Oh, bunny," stated Minako, pushing Usagi's damp bangs aside and smiling, "please stop crying. If you were wearing make up, it'd be running everywhere!" Usagi laughed at Minako's silly statement and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Minako, it's understandable that Usa's crying…at least they're tears of joy, right?" commented Ami as she rubbed Usagi's back in comfort, ignoring Rei's playful snort against the girl's defense.

"You don't understand how much I've missed you guys!" Usagi exclaimed, her eyes starting to sting just as the urge for more tears subsided. Her cheeks were hurting from all the smiling and laughing and she couldn't help but wipe at her eyes again. "Whose idea was this anyways?"  
  
_'Ah, the dreaded question_,' thought Mamoru. He wondered if he would regret doing this after all, depending on Usagi's reaction. Mamoru's boyish bangs fell over his eyes that stared down in an act of indifference towards the whole scenario. He felt gazes on him and all of a sudden his arms instinctively wrapped around the girl in question's waist to her sudden hug. Mamoru visibly stiffened at his reaction and the sudden bundle in his arms. He had no idea what was going on as he felt Usagi give one last squeeze of pressure in affection.  
  
A faint "thank you" was heard as Usagi's words breathed against Mamoru's black-clothed shoulder. And, soon enough, Mamoru was left alone, just as confused as Usagi was before the joy kicked into her sense. Shockingly, Mamoru felt a bit of just that – joy - forming in the pit of his stomach. He shook it away as he looked at Usagi's face and felt his eyes widen.  
  
Tears stained her face into a glowing beauty as the light reflected against the shine it left on her cheeks. The sky in her eyes seemed as wide as ever; and glossy as if tears were still threatening to come out, never to end. Her hair gleamed silver as he dimly took in the two buns he missed seeing on a regular day basis. He felt the impulse to grab her and wipe away her non-existing tears as he saw the motion of her biting her bottom lip in self-comfort.  
  
It was just all too much for him looking at the splendor of her expression. _'So…beautiful'_ was all that Mamoru could think. His heart began to pound excitedly in his chest, he never quite saw Usagi like this before. Her expression resembled that of the princess in his dreams. He never ever felt Usagi matched the beauty of his princess, but the happy glint that formed behind her glass blue eyes washed that feeling away. At that moment, he knew that Usagi bested his beautiful princess in an instant and it pushed him to a confusion he wasn't sure he wanted to understand.  
  
Her eyes looked straight into his with a tilt of her head. Two streams of hair moved towards the side of her tilt. Usagi noticed the slight increase in size of Mamoru's dark eyes. But, other than that, there was no real reaction that she could detect.  
  
She really hated that about him.  
  
He always seemed so uncaring at times like these, but she knew she caught him off guard with that hug. She felt him go uptight after she pounced on him in the excitement of her sudden burst of gratitude. She knew that she'd never thank him enough for doing this. _'But, why?_' he looked as if he really did not care, so why did he do this? Usagi bit down on her lip in thought as she stared straight passed the bangs that covered Mamoru's gorgeous eyes, trying to detect some sort of answer.  
  
During all this Minako watched on with a slender finger on her chin, crystal eyes squinting in perception. Rei looked over the two and glanced at Ami who examined Mamoru and Usagi, who were still examining each other. No one knew what to think on all this, the happiness and joy somewhat replaced by thirty seconds of awkwardness. But, that was soon disrupted; thank the heavens, by a sudden scream of apology.  
  
"Sorry we're so late, everyone!" screamed Makoto as two men followed her. One, Usagi did not know but the other made Usagi grin in surprise as she ran towards him. She kissed his cheek as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace.  
  
Mamoru blinked at the act. He coolly placed his hands inside his pocket and looked passed the couple. It was just a moment ago she was hugging him.  
  
"Kiyoshi, I can't believe you were in on all this! You're such a joker, you led me on." She laughed and gave him a peck on the lips and added a, "thank you for everything."  
  
Fists slightly clenched at that. Mamoru didn't invite Kiyoshi to the gathering, but he supposed in the back of his mind that he should of. Kiyoshi did not deserve that thanks. He was stealing Mamoru's thunder (A/N: eheh…you guys watch FRIENDS? Rachel always steals Monica's "thunder.") But, he wouldn't complain as Usagi hugged the smiling Kiyoshi tightly. He wouldn't say that it was all his idea, that he had this urge to really do something nice for Usagi because the thought kept nagging at his brain. He wouldn't say that he really liked the thank you hug that the silver-haired trouble-maker gave him. He wouldn't say just how beautiful she was. He wouldn't say that he was jealous of Kiyoshi for those few seconds of Usagi's excitement towards him. He wouldn't say it because he didn't even know he was or could be jealous. He wouldn't say because what right did he have to even think it all?  
  
Just then, he blinked in response to the form of Usagi directly in front of him, once more. _'Is she going to give me another hug?'_ thought Mamoru briefly. However, her face seemed too serious and her body seemed too straight to do such a thing.  
  
He was definitely shocked at her words.  
  
"Even though the girls are back…" she started silently, sounding a bit unsure and hesitant, may be even nervous, "…will you still be around to give me your insight?" Her eyes big and blue were looking up with some emotion of hope flickering in them.  
  
Mamoru paused, his hands getting clammy in his pockets as her words caused a memory to appear within a split second.  
  
_Usagi's blue eyes rolled as she lay back down on the grass swiftly, pinky in mouth still, "how mature of you to say."  
  
"Ha…" Mamoru looked at Usagi and lay down on the grass again, "On a 'mature' note, if you ever want another insight, meatball head, I'm always around to give one."  
  
Usagi's head tilted as she stared at Mamoru staring at the heavens. He looked calm as the shadows of night danced all over his features. She never really tried to confide in Mamoru at all. After all, he wasn't the nicest person to her, what comfort could he ever offer to her? She sighed contently and looked away from the dark figure next to her. She felt his movements as he tried to adjust his comfort level on the soft grass but hard ground. But, he did sound perfectly sincere despite his mocking tone.  
  
"Okay." Usagi closed her eyes and thought about scenarios in which she asked Mamoru for advice – it was just weird to her. She always thought Mamoru as the kind of guy to…  
  
_ Pushing away from the memory and slowly feeling nervous under the penetrating gaze of Usagi's hopeful blues, Mamoru was shocked at his sudden response. The words that came out surprised him more than that of Usagi's.  
  
"Of course not, meatball head. Why do you think I brought them here? I wanted to get you off my back," his tone wasn't playful like he thought it would be and his throat grew dry.  
  
_…Of course not, meatball head. Why do you think I brought them here? I wanted to get you of my back…_ began to echo in both Usagi and Mamoru's thoughts.  
  
Usagi began to cry. A wimper held tight in her throat, escaped passed her lips so suddenly that Mamoru's jaw tightened as his eyes closed for a second. And, he opened them only to watch tears spill silently down a lovely face. Usagi's face was a red of embarrassment and she wasn't sure whether she should be angry. Her fingers were tingling with an itch to say something, to cry harder, to laugh and scream. And, a small gasp for hair through her tears came out. Such a dramatic reaction to his bitter words left Usagi worn.  
  
And, Mamoru knew he had hurt her. Really hurt her. Looking at her, all he could think about was how Usagi really was like his princess, with sadness and tears in her eyes. And, just like his princess, Mamoru knew it was only him who could take away that pain and sadness, but he just…couldn't.  
  
"I. Hate. You." Usagi managed to say in between holding back sobs before she ran away.  
  
Mamoru stood frozen from her voice, from her words and from her emotion-filled eyes.  
  
He couldn't have felt guiltier in that moment.  
  
He would always regret doing that.  
  
_'Why couldn't I have just said yes?'_ was the thought running through Mamoru's head as he saw Rei's hand flying towards him. The sting she slapped onto his cheek didn't compare to the sting he tried to squeeze out of his fingers at the thought of Usagi in tears. He clenched his hands into tight fists.  
  
He hurt Usagi.  
  
He made her cry.  
  
Mamoru walked away.

* * *

WHOAHOHOHOHOHOHOHO…you like? I'm a bit proud of this chapter guys. I hope you enjoyed. :)  
  
**khuu-khuu:** haha…thanks! I missed you, too! Hehe..and that means a lot to me, but I haven't read that story yet… I'll look into it!  
  
**Mae:** I'm still deciding, but this is a Mamoru and Usagi fic :) So… um… trust me? Hehe, yes, I will find my plot soon enough!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys and for reading this chapter! I truly appreciate them all! So...um...drop some comments or whatever you wanna say.  
  
How was your day?  
  
piss out and nadja trips out! 


	10. it's weird to stare so close

"Not here again?" Mamoru's hoarse voice echoed his questioning thoughts. He reminded himself again and again not to get mad at Usagi. It was his fault after all.

'My own stupid fault.' He sighed to let out his anxiety.

The fact of the matter was, however, that he was mad at Usagi. She would not give him the time of day to explain himself (though nobody could blame her), and she even stopped showing up to work which worried Mamoru even more. He could only imagine how pissed she was at him. Her not showing to work, something she loved to do despite her complaints of waking up early, meant that she really did not want to see him. Although, her sending back the sorry flowers he attempted to give her, shutting the door in his face twice, hanging up and not answering her phone altogether gave him the hint, as well.

A hand was placed on his tall shoulder. He looked up to see the producer of the movie's friendly eyes.

"Oh, Mamoru, get over yourself. I don't know what you did to her, but just don't give up on getting her forgiveness." With that, his bright yellow shoes and blue laces jogged away with him.

The frustrated Mamoru glanced at his wristwatch.

5:45 A.M.

Somehow he just felt a long day ahead of him.

* * *

A lighter shade of blue stared at the wall clock's two hands only moments later. '_5:47._' Screw work and screw Mamoru. Usagi and the girls had a sleepover at Makoto's house for the sake of eating her wonderful food again. She yawned a bit, but then a frown scarred her face as she remembered the events that upset her three days before. She really wished Mamoru's words didn't affect her as much as they did. Her mind chuckled inside as she twisted an old saying '_sticks and stone may break my bones… but words can hurt me more…_' She proceeded to wonder if it would have been any better had Mamoru whacked her across the face with a stick instead. 

She blinked as a piece of popcorn landed right on her forehead.

"Usagiiiiiiii…come on and just forgive him already. You know he's going crazy over you being angry. He most likely didn't mean what he said." Minako's wining voice made Usagi's nose scrunch.

"Yeah, plus! This girls' sleepover isn't any fun if you keep frowning!" exclaimed Makoto as she tied up her silky brown hair.

Everyone's eyes widened and their mouths hung open in gasps. Makoto looked around, "What?"

"MAKO! WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT! THAT!" Usagi jumped up with excited accusation, her finger pointing at her tall friend's neck.

"THAT HICKEY!" The other three girls finished for Usagi, making Makoto's slender hand to climb around her neck and her face to turn red. But, a smile crept across her lips and her eyes glimmered with added excitement.

"Usagi, remember I told you about meeting a sexy and romantic Libra?"

Everyone watched as Usagi's eyes widened in remembrance, "No way, Mako!"

The brunette only smiled and quietly admitted, "Nephrite."

A round of screams could be heard and the lady clutching her neck in glee began to tell her story to her once again wide awake friends. They listened to Makoto with impatience as she told them about her wild nights and romantic outings with their old co-worker who played as a villain in Sailor Moon's first season. '_A dashing villain at tha_t' thought the brunette happily.

"He's been nothing but a perfect gentlemen-"

"HA! A perfect gentlemen still has testosterone. But we can obviously see that by your neck," winked Rei. Mako just stuck her tongue out and continued on with her story.

"Guys… Everything just feels so exciting, even if we're just watching TV together. And, it's most definitely not because we're all over each other. We can actually just relax and watch TV."

Mina faked a haughty laugh, "Well, if you asked me, I'd prefer getting me one of those," she pointed to the love bruise on Makoto's delicate neck, "from a hottie like that than some TV." Two pillows were thrown at her face and everyone started laughing, "Hey!"

"HAHAHAHA! PILLOW FIGHT!" yelled Usagi grabbing her weapon of choice. Yeah, that's right, they were adults. She loved her friends so much.

* * *

Mamoru watched as Usagi walked passed him. The buns in her hair were almost perfectly leveled and identical with each other. He quickly noted that meant she woke up early enough to actually work on her hair. Mamoru recalled many a times in which he made fun of Usagi during their college years because the dumplings on her head were lopsided or not completely spherical. She would always scream or mutter that she woke up late and couldn't care less about making her hair perfect when her brain was half asleep. His lip twitched at the memory. He would have chuckled if he did not feel the awkwardness of Usagi's obvious cold shoulder. She turned towards his direction, but his eyes were elsewhere. 

"Heh…very obvious," muttered Mamoru. He tightly shut his eyes in deep thought for a moment and let out a deep breathe. Blue orbs peeked through slit eyelids and examined Usagi's busy movements. Giving out a small "Hmmmm…" while Mamoru rubbed his chin with his index finger in consideration, he nodded to himself a couple times and began to walk.

"Hurry up Usagi, we don't want to keep them waiting too long!"

"What? Chiba, let me go!" Mamoru tugged on her wrist as he swiftly dragged her away from the morning refreshment table. She struggled and attempted to bite his hand, but his grip only tightened at the resistance, "Chiba Mamoru, where the heck are we going!"

"The Crew asked us to get some oil in the utility closet," he simply replied as he pulled the resisting Usagi into said closet as the door closed.

"Turn on the light, idiot! I can't see a thing."

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Mamoru as he slowly locked the door with a cough to block out the possible click that Usagi's delicate ears could have heard. Flicking on the light he pretended to scan the items on every shelf the small room held. The muscles on his face worked hard to suppress the grin he could not help but form. Just as he thought, he walked into the wrong closet.

Well, to be more precise, he walked into the right one.

"Hey…" Usagi looked around at all the shelves filled with everything but oil. She narrowed her eyes slightly and shoved Mamoru aside to reach for the door knob.

"Oh, no. Please…pleasepleasepleaseplease, don't do this to meeee…" she did not even bother to cover up her hopeful pleas to the heavens.

Mamoru's grin was released slightly and he coughed and managed a lame, "what's wrong?" The plotting man quickly looked down to hide his slight pleasure when the distressed woman turned around with an irritated expression he knew was directed towards him.

She poked hard at his chest making him look up instantly into her accusing eyes.

"You brought us into the wrong closet, Chiba! Not just any wrong closet, the closet that unlocks only on the outside! Dammit, we need a key to open this door on the inside!" Mamoru's blue eyes squinted slightly as he winced from Usagi's high screeches.

Once more she poked hard at his harder chest, her small index finger not at all phased by his wall for a torso.

With an edge of threat in her tone she huffed out, "I swear, Chiba if you did all this on purpose just to keep me in one spot to talk to you, I'm going to-" Mamoru grabbed her finger suddenly and placed his empty hand over the screaming, open mouth, immediately feeling words of protest spit out in warm muffles against his palm.

"You're right. I did it intentionally," he released his hand from contact with Usagi's soft lips. "But, we need to end this quarrel. It's affecting our work and that's a major problem."

Usagi looked down, "Is that all you wished to tell me? That it's affecting our work? THAT'S the major problem?" Her voice began to rise and she resisted the urge to give out a cynical cackle of sorts before she continued on, "No, Mamoru,you're the problem. After all the fights and arguments and stupid yelling that we've thrown back and forth at each other, you finally care now! You finally care enough to really…God, you finally agree to make amends…No, you're not even trying to say you're sorry right now. You said you brought me here just because it's affecting OUR work?" the little woman gave out a noise akin to a snort and pointedly stated, "Strictly translated, you mean it's affecting _your_ work, Chiba."

The man in front of her stared at the top of Usagi's head, breathlessly. Her pigtails fell passed her shoulders, almost touching the ground. He was tempted to look away in case she would suddenly look up and her blue orbs would catch that of his own. He didn't want to see them after that little rant of hers. Or, rather, he didn't want the intensity of them to see his. He picked up the notes of her voice trembling, practically on the verge of cracking. Mamoru knew better that with that kind of tone control, the woman was on the verge of cracking.

Usagi's voice started low as she mimicked her words earlier on.

"After all the fights and arguments and stupid yelling that we've thrown back and forth at each other, Chiba…I finally care now." She looked up unblinking, eyes shining with a light that screamed '_REGRET!_' to his conscience. He averted his eyes for a second, needing to look elsewhere but the shouting blue.

"I care now because it actually really hurt me and just me this time. Not my boyfriend, my friends, innocent bystanders, just me, Chiba…Just me. I thought you were being nice to me, not just doing yourself another favor. I…I'm an idiot. I really thought that you were actually trying to make amends. I thought about it long and hard, and I…" she hesitated here with a noticeable pause, "Chiba, I wanted to become friends after that night at the park, and I thought you felt that way, too. But, I guess you would never really see us as that, huh?"

The sad note that she ended with made Mamoru look down, ashamed. He unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck to loosen the tension in his body. The thought that she would actually truly allow him to be her friend touched him. Real friends were hard to come by and he knew how loyal, caring and sincere Usagi was with all the people she considered friends.

"Usagi…" the girl in front of him stood straight up and glared.

"You mean Tsukino."

"I mean Usagi," his voice stern, telling her to shut up and listen.

"I'm an idiot, I-" he was cut off once more.

"HA! Don't think I don't know that. Listen, I'm out of here, alright? Don't let me be in your precious way, taking up your oh-so-important time."

Usagi pushed hard against Mamoru's jacketed shoulder, shoving him against a cabinet. She wanted to blush at her confessions. She never wanted to really say those things to him at all, to anyone.

Mamoru watched on from as the girl mumbled something to herself and made the motion of turning the doorknob continuously. The outcome was the same, the door unopened, and after a few more turns and desperate tugs at the metal knob, Usagi banged her head against it twice.

"Please…" she begged. Mamoru assumed she was asking anyone in the outer world of the closet, or in the heavens to magically open the door for their freedom. He was mistaken as she quietly said his name and slowly turned around. "I'll forgive you if you let me out of this closet. I don't want to stay in here with you, I don't want to be in here at all and talk to you about this. I hate it when I feel insignificant, I really do." She was looking down, bangs shadowing over her eyes, but Mamoru could clearly see her shut them tighter as she leaned against the locked door behind her. It made a little pang as she made contact against its metal and she exhaled deeply.

"Chiba, I'm really sorry my grudge interfered with your work, regardless of how much of an ass you are. But, I did show up today…If we get out of here quickly and go to make up we can start on the scene in forty-five minutes or so! So…Chiba!" silver tresses freely slid through Mamoru's long fingers as he hugged Usagi to him so suddenly. That familiar feeling that he couldn't help but like flowed through his body. They stayed silent for more moments than Usagi's comfort level could give. She just stood there on her tiptoes held gently in his embrace.

A blush embarrassingly appeared on her pale cheeks.

The thought of pulling away occurred to her as she realized how well she knew his scent. It felt as though she could pick up the specific smell anywhere, with just the faintest of whiffs. She knew he had a loose hold on her to leave her the option of pulling away but she couldn't help but wonder if he liked the position they were in.

Did she like it…? She wondered to herself.

He pulled away at the same time she decided to push him away.

"I won't let you out of here just so you could forgive me, Usagi," Mamoru said after he cleared his throat a bit. Her neutral face gave him the impression to elaborate, "I want you to forgive me because I'm telling you I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Tsukino Usagi, for hurting you and making you cry. You're right, I'm an idiot, but I want you to forgive this stupid idiot on the only condition that you sincerely want to forgive him. I should've said yes to your question instead of my ass of a response that came out without me thinking. I'm sorry."

"Chiba, I…" she noticeably swallowed. She really wasn't sure. Forgive him? It seemed the right thing to do. He truly was sincere, but why did it seem like it still wasn't so simple?

She really felt trapped somehow. Chiba Mamoru apologizing to her, the aftereffects of his arms around her body made her swallow hard again. Moments passed and she felt his presence walk passed her and heard the distinct jingles of keys. With a click, more light flooded into the room, fresh air brushed against Usagi's bare skin and she turned around to find the door opened.

She looked at Mamoru's hands carefully taking the keys out of the door, a complicated task, but he wasn't rushing it. She just stood there, and that annoyed Mamoru. He wanted to shout at her to move, to say something, to even say 'no, I don't accept your apology' or even cough. Noise and movement would at least mean he didn't kill her with the tough decision of whether or not to forgive him.

'_Is it that hard…?_' Mamoru thought seriously, pretty sure he was feeling sadness swirl in his chest. He looked away from the petrified woman and turned towards the doorway, already stepping out. She didn't realize she was silent for almost ten minutes. If that wasn't a sign of his apology not being good enough, or whatnot, than Mamoru did not want to wait for a real one.

He walked out the door and giving a look over his shoulder at Usagi's dumbfounded expression, he simply said, "You're free."

She nodded at his turned head and watched him turn right, out of her sight.

* * *

The rest of the day, Usagi and Mamoru attended to their job, luckily, or unluckily not having to do any scenes with one another. However, while one was acting, the other was watching, examining, contemplating. It was a long day and both our hero and heroine felt tense around the other, although they never really were around the other since the closet so early in the morning. 

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh a little as Usagi fell off the bed of the set acting as her room. She had just had a wonderful dream of Tuxedo Mask and it got a little carried away. She finished giving out that trademark wail of Sailor Moon and got up, rubbing her bum right when her communicator began to beep, most likely, signifying an upcoming battle. She was about to rush to the colorful watch lighting up on her desk when she tripped over the blankets tangled in between her feet and fell back on her bed.

"CUT!" the familiar yell gave way, and before Usagi could look up to the spot where Mamoru once stood, he was left.

That was the last scene of the day. Mamoru did not have to stay, but he always liked to see how every scene turned out. He chuckled a little, remembering the first time Usagi saw him watching her shoot a scene. She messed up immediately and fell flat on her face over a foot stool prop. She immediately began to curse the day Mamoru Chiba ever considered doing an acting career.

He sighed. That feeling he got once in awhile was swarming inside of him. A sensation he got sometimes when thinking about Usagi, especially when he knew he did something bad to her. More specifically, when he hurt her. It made him weary to think about Usagi when he felt he had no right to associate himself with her at all. And, that hurt. The thought that she didn't forgive him had hurt.

He scanned back the memory of her just standing there, the contents on the shelves of the closet, her background. Her plain white summer dress complimented the innocence that even to this day, still calmly radiates around her. She looked more trapped than lost, contemplating her decision on his apology. He closed his eyes, the feelings began to grow stronger and he needed to calm himself down.

She was trapped in a closet with him. He cornered her so suddenly with an apology after his sudden hug, which, of course, he gave her after he made her angry and feel as if she was insignificant in the world. He shook his head. She, surprisingly, has possibly been the most significant person in his life since he had met her. The bubbly child he befriended so long ago, the excited, clumsy and feisty college student, and the graceful but still hot-headed silver-haired woman he knew today. They're all still Tsukino Usagi and, he felt dumb as he suddenly realized that they're all a part of his most cherished memories.

He began to walk again, thoughtful of this newfound realization. She was also apart of some of his worst memories, but that didn't bother him, nor did it make him think negative about her. Hell, the only things he found negative about her were some of her habits that he wouldn't change for the world. He wanted her the way she was.

"Why am I even thinking about all of this?" Black hair shook as its owner tried to clear his head of such thoughts.

Again, as he continued walking, the thought of the women, standing in the closet with unfocused eyes, contemplating her decision invaded his thoughts. She gave off the impression of a trapped child and it worried him. So, he did the only thing he could think of to hopefully make her feel free. He opened the door of the closet. The means of which he got the keys were that he was really asked to get something the day before, but forgot about returning the keys.

"Chiba!" the man in question turned around.

"Yes, Tsukino?" he said calmly, forcefully testing out regarding her by her last name.

She quickly scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue at the greeting. He smiled a little. She always made faces at things she disliked. But, she wanted him to call her by her last name before, what's wrong with it now?

"I'm sorry for just standing there…" began Usagi's voice.

"Don't be."

"Let me finish, jerk! Geez…"

"I'm sorry," apologized Mamoru quickly, rubbing his arm slightly after Usagi slugged it in her little bout of annoyance.

"I already know that, you said so before, but this is my apology and let me finish it."

She eyed him critically, liking the somewhat playful atmosphere that easily formed between the two. It encouraged her greatly.

"Go on, then," came out Mamoru's voice.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." Usagi paused and slightly turned pink in the cheeks.

Mamoru just stared.

"That's it?"

"Um…yes."

"But, you said there was more."

"Well, there would've been if you didn't cut me off and make me forget!"

"It's not my fault you're forgetful, Meatball head." Usagi puffed up in anger at this and glared.

"Do you accept, or not, Mamoru Chiba?"

Mamoru chuckled a little, making Usagi tense unnoticeably, "Yes, Usagi Tsukino, I accept."

She brushed off the feeling that suddenly overwhelmed her and thought on his apology beforehand. She turned around and began to walk away. She wanted to tell him she was sorry for just leaving him hanging, for probably discouraging him and making him feel rejected. She was sorry for not thanking him for opening the door and for not finishing everything else she wanted to say in her apology. She just couldn't do it, though.

"Hey!" Mamoru grabbed onto Usagi's wrist and she looked over her shoulder at him, "What about my apology? If you don't accept...Please, at least tell me no."

She turned around fully, unconsciously aware of the warmth Mamoru's hand still had around the skin of her right wrist. She looked at him and nodded, no frown or smile on her face, but thoughtfulness somehow reflecting in her eyes.

"Was that a nod to no? Or, a nod to yes?"

"A nod to yes, sir."

"A nod to yes that yes, no you don't accept? Or, a nod to yes that yes, you do accept?"

Her blue eyes rolled in annoyance and she pulled her wrist away from Mamoru's hand. She began to walk away, stomping her feet.

"Yes, Mamoru, it's a yes, I accept your apology."

His hearty laugh, almost made her stop walking to turn around and watch. But, she continued on to her dressing room, wanting to wash off the gold dye on her hair as soon as possible.

"Wait." His voice was right behind her and she wondered why she didn't hear him following her on the short distance she traveled away from the dark-haired man.

She turned around and stared at his nicely-dressed chest. He was dressed as Tuxedo Mask, white gloves hanging out of his left pocket and his mask poking out from the chest pocket of the unbuttoned tuxedo jacket. They stood only feet apart. And, it made her feel awkward. It must look weird to others, if they noticed how many moments they had just staring openly at one another while only three feet away. At least, she thought it would be weird.

"Thank you, Usagi."

She looked up a bit more to get a better look at his expression.

"No problem."

* * *

i'd like to give a very big _**THANK YOU! To Small-lady 19!**_The determination you gave me to finally finish this chapter that has been months overdue (i'm terribly sorry guys) is mucho appreciated. Thanks so very much. 

Sorry, everyone, for taking so long. I began on a hopefully, original story awhile back with my own plot and characters, that I've been working on constantly. I'm really proud of it, but I can't forget about my fic:) I hope you guys forgive me and I'm hoping that this chapter is even half-satisfying. I hope you liked how it turned out! It's not my best, but, still, it's the best I could do for now, and I was really anxious to update!

**Erinn:** She didn't think that her boyfriend set up everything really, but she was excited to know that he knew they were coming and kept it a secret for a big surprise. So, he was technically a part of the big shebang… If that makes sense?

Ok, guys, it's summer and I shall make it my goal to update sooner than usual! Haha, I love my readers and their reviews! So, keep 'em coming! Input is ALWAYS grand!

piss out and nadja trips out!


End file.
